Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock and, more specifically, to a lock with a sensing function.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a common lock is unlocked by using an unlocking unit. The unlocking unit has a plurality of recesses with different depths that correspond to columnar or beaded elastic components of the lock, respectively. When the unlocking unit inserts into the lock cylinder, the columnar or beaded elastic components match the corresponding recesses at an unlocking position, the lock can be unlocked by rotating the unlocking unit inside the lock cylinder. However, the lock may also be unlocked via other tools, such as a slender rod, a hook and a master unlocking unit. Then, the lock is no longer secure enough.